


Grant Proposals and Paperwork

by Hino



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Also Sunkist is mentioned because I love them, Gen, Sometimes there's a little bit of Darnold centric content, mention of drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hino/pseuds/Hino
Summary: Darnold sank back into his office chair, staring up at the clean steel panels above him. His tiny office was packed to the brim with his things, and right now the tiny desk he was seated at had become dominated by research proposals, different thesis papers on Mixology, as well as a thick book detailing the finer mechanics of levitation and how to manipulate the gravity field within a set location."I just don't get it," he groaned, covering his eyes with his hands, stained with ink from all his frantic scribblings. "They want me to head the Mixology department, but they won't approve anything."-Or Darnold laments in his office and Mister Coolatta listens
Kudos: 19





	Grant Proposals and Paperwork

Darnold sank back into his office chair, staring up at the clean steel panels above him. His tiny office was packed to the brim with his things, and right now the tiny desk he was seated at had become dominated by research proposals, different thesis papers on Mixology, as well as a thick book detailing the finer mechanics of levitation and how to manipulate the gravity field within a set location.

"I just don't get it," he groaned, covering his eyes with his hands, stained with ink from all his frantic scribblings. "They want me to head the Mixology department, but they won't approve anything."

"That is... unfortunate."

Darnold sat up with surprise, removing his hands to find an older man leaning against his desk. He had a briefcase by his side, and a suit that wouldn't be found on a single scientist, although the strange and unsettling aura he radiated certainly could have fit one of the scientists down in the Gamma Labs. Those guys were off the shits, if Darnold was allowed to say as such.

"Oh, hey Mister Coolatta, sir." Darnold picked up some of his papers, arranging them into a neat stack. "Can I help you with anything?"

He shook his head. "I just wanted to see what Tommy's friend was doing."

"We-" Darnold found himself embarrassed. "We're not really friends. He just worked in the same department as me. Before I got moved, I mean." Setting aside the stack of paper, Darnold looked at the small patch of uncovered desk. 

A minor achievement.

Still, Mister Coolatta offered a smile. "Tommy has problems befriending people," he began. "He tends not to like them. Or they, him."

Darnold snorted. "I don't know why, he's a nice guy. Told me about his dog."

"His dog?" Turning to face Darnold fully, Mister Coolatta set down his briefcase.

"Yeah, it's named Sunkist. Like the soda." Opening his drawer, Darnold withdrew a photo, sliding it across the desk. "You'll never believe it, but Sunkist opens the path for a multitude of scientific endeavors. Sunkist manages to exude a force that counters gravity in a three-foot radius, as well as having DNA that is easily manipulated by certain substances, although it returns to its normal, much like a person taking over-the-counter medication or consuming "illicit" substances for a once-off."

"Illicit?"

"What, you haven't done a little molly? Little coke?" Darnold tilted his head, resting his elbow on the clear spot of desk and placing his cheek on it. "Wouldn't recommend it."

It took a moment, but Mister Coolatta nodded. "Duly noted."

Sinking back into his chair, Darnold threw his arms back, stretching. "Anyway, I'm trying to get the higher-ups to take at least _one_ of my projects. I've submitted like, four proposals this week, and they keep getting knocked back."

A defeated sigh left Darnold, slumping into his chair as he brought his hands back into his lap. "This sucks."

"What... project would you like to work on the most?"

"Powerade flavours." Darnold looked idly at the wall, ignoring Mister Coolatta. He straightened his tie, looking to his watch. "I wanna make an evil flavour of Powerade. It won't make you evil, but it'll taste like the feeling. For when you're tired of being nice and wanna go apeshit."

Mister Coolatta laughed softly, making Darnold turn to look at him. "You think it's stupid, right?"

"No," came the reply. "I think it's excellent."

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know that coca cola used to have cocaine in it? Or so everyone says?
> 
> Darnold once made original coca cola and thought it tasted like shit and became a Dr Pepper fan ever since


End file.
